Gadis Di Kereta
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Banyak sekali pasangan yang berlalu lalang di sana-sini. Aku bingung, bagaimana mereka bisa saling bertemu dan mencintai? Ya, walaupun sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi, apakah aku juga bisa mendapatkannya ?


**Gadis di Kereta**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : Naruto Chara © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, bahasa tidak baku**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **Don't like, don't read !**

 _ **Note : Kalimat bercetak miring adalah Sasuke's POV**_

 _ **Summary : Banyak sekali pasangan yang berlalu lalang di sana-sini. Aku bingung, bagaimana mereka bisa saling bertemu dan mencintai? Ya, walaupun sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi, apakah aku juga bisa mendapatkannya ?**_

 _Banyak sekali pasangan yang berlalu lalang disana sini. Aku bingung, bagaimana mereka bisa saling bertemu dan mencintai? Ya, walaupun sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi, apakah aku juga bisa mendapatkannya ?_

BRUKK!

Terdengar suara meja yang di pukul keras. Sasuke yang tadinya mencoba untuk tidur kembali terbangun karena terkejut. Di hadapannya, kini berdiri dua pemuda yang menatapnya aneh. Yang satu adalah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berkulit tan yang sedang menyeringai aneh. Di sampingnya, ada pemuda berambut hitam lurus berkulit pucat yang sedang tersenyum aneh. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Shimura Sai, sahabat dekat Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei, ini masih pagi! Kenapa tidur ?" seru Naruto.

"Mungkin dia habis begadang semalam" tebak Sai asal. Sasuke hanya menatap kesal kedua temannya itu karena sudah menganggu tidurnya.

"Hn! Kalian berdua ini mau apa sih ? Kalau nggak ada hal penting yang harus di bicarakan, lebih baik kalian pergi saja sana!" usir Sasuke kasar.

"Dia ngusir kita, Naruto" ujar Sai. Naruto hanya mendengus pelan, lalu mengajak Sai untuk pergi.

"Dasar Sasuke! Kami kan cuma mau ngebangunin kamu aja. Nanti kalau tiba-tiba ada guru yang masuk dan kau ketahuan tidur gimana ? Kamu mau dihukum ? nanti image-mu sebagai pangeran sekolah akan hilang gara-gara ketiduran, lho" oceh Naruto panjang lebar.

"Urusai! Pergi saja sana!" untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke mengusir mereka berdua. Sementara Naruto, masih ngedumel sendiri.

 _Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang, aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA jurusan MIA. Semua murid di sekolah memberiku julukan Pangeran Sekolah, karena menurut mereka aku ini ganteng, jenius, keren, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku punya banyak sekali fangirl. Mereka semua berharap bisa menjadi pacarku suatu hari nanti. Namun, aku belum berpikir untuk pacaran. Aku tidak mau pacaran dulu sebelum aku lulus. Karena, kedua orang tuaku melarangnya. Lagipula, sampai sekarangpun, aku belum mendapatkan orang yang cocok jadi pacarku. Walaupun, sebenarnya aku ingin punya pacar._

#Pulang sekolah…#

"Hei, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu dengan gadis itu ?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping kiri Sasuke.

"Gadis yang mana ?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Gadis aneh yang kau ceritakan itu. Yang selalu memperhatikanmu ketika di kereta" ujar Sai. Sasuke pun mencoba mengingat sosok gadis yang di bicarakan kedua temannya.

"Aku nggak tau. Mungkin dia sudah pergi jauh ke laut" ujar Sasuke asal.

 _Memang benar. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ada gadis aneh yang tidak sengaja bertemu denganku. Kami bertemu di kereta. Ia terus saja memperhatikanku saat itu. Kurasa, dia satu sekolah denganku, hanya saja aku tidak tau kelasnya. Ya, menurutku dia itu hanyalah salah satu fansku saja._

#Keesokan harinya, pagi hari…#

"Gawat, aku telat!" jerit Sasuke saat melihat jam wekernya menunjukkan pukul 07.00. Bel sekolah akan berbunyi pukul 07.30. Masih ada waktu untuk pergi ke stasiun.

Sasuke segera berkemas. Ia memakai pakaian sekolahnya agak cepat dan sedikit berantakan. Tapi, Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia akan merapikan penampilannya saat ia sampai di sekolah.

"Sasuke, sarapan dulu!" teriak ibu dari dapur. Sasuke tidak memgindahkan perkataan ibunya. Ia hanya mengambil sepotong roti, lalu melahapnya sambil bergegas keluar.

#Stasiun…#

Sasuke mendengus kesal karena hari ini, stasiun ramai sekali. Kalau saja tidak telat, mungkin Sasuke tidak harus berdesak-desakan di dalam kereta seperti ini.

Sasuke kembali bertemu dengan gadis aneh itu lagi. Kali ini, gadis itu berdiri tepat di depannya. Sudah tidak tersisa tempat duduk lagi, karena itu gadis itu rela berdiri selama perjalanan.

Sebenarnya, menurut Sasuke, gadis itu cukup cantik juga. Rambutnya pendek berwarna _soft pink_. Matanya beriris emerald. Kulitnya putih. Dan badannya juga bagus. Kalau ia tersenyum, senyumannya juga manis sekali. Namun, tetap saja, Sasuke menganggap gadis itu aneh.

Lama-kelamaan, suasana kereta menjadi semakin sempit. Semakin banyak orang di dalam kereta itu. Sasuke makin sulit bergerak karena sejak tadi, tubuhnya terdorong terus oleh orang yang ada di belakangnya. Kalau semakin terdorong lagi, ia bisa saja menabrak gadis di depannya.

Ternyata, firasat Sasuke benar. Entah ada apa di rel kereta, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat kereta itu berguncang. Tubuh Sasuke terdorong ke depan, dan…

CUP!

Tanpa sengaja, Sasuke mencium bibir gadis itu. Sasuke terkejut, begitu juga dengan sang gadis. Mereka berdua sama-sama terpaku di tempat masing-masing. Sementara para penumpang lainnya memperhatikan mereka dengan intens.

Kereta pun telah berhenti. Sang gadis yang sudah tersadar dari shock-nya itu pun tersenyum kecil, lalu pergi duluan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian yang masih terpaku.

"Oi, Sasuke. Jadi bagaimana ? Apa semua itu benar ?" ledek Naruto. Sekarang, Sai dan Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mengejek Sasuke.

"Hei, kau serius berciuman dengan gadis itu di kereta ? Kau berani juga ya, Sasuke" ujar Sai tanpa rasa bersalah. Mereka berdua belum melihat wajah Sasuke yang kini sangat marah dan kesal.

"Hei kalian. Jika kalian bicara sekali lagi, aku ku bunuh kalian!" ucap Sasuke dingin sambil menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan horror. Aura gelap mulai keluar dari dalam dirinya.

"Errr… Naruto, apa kau dengar ? Kita harus diam. Sepertinya _mood_ Sasuke sedang jelek saat ini" bisik Sai pada Naruto.

"Kau benar. Ayo pergi sebelum dia membunuh kita" ujar Naruto. Mereka berdua lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih kesal.

#Pulang sekolah…#

"Oi, Teme! Kau masih marah ya ?" tanya Naruto dari belakang Sasuke. Sejak tadi, Sasuke diam saja tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Sasuke jangan marah. Nanti cepat tua lho" ledek Sai yang berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun, tetap saja Sasuke melempar tatapan _death glare_ pada kedua temannya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat dua orang gadis sedang memperhatikan mereka. Sepertinya, salah satu gadis itu sedang menunggu Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggil gadis yang berambut pink. Sontak Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai menoleh.

"Itukan…" gumam Sai.

"Si gadis aneh" sahut Naruto.

"Ino, terima kasih ya. Sampai jumpa besok" ujar gadis pink itu pada temannya. Setelah temannya itu pergi, gadis pink itu langsung berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, mau pulang bersamaku ? Ayo pergi makan kue" ajak gadis itu tiba-tiba. Sontak Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai terkejut kebingungan.

"E-eh ? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini ?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Nanti aku yang traktir deh" pinta gadis itu. Sasuke masih diam karena sekarang ia masih kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, terima saja Sasuke. Kasihan tuh, dia sudah merengek gitu" ujar Naruto. Sai mengangguk menyetujuinya. Akhirnya, Sasuke mengalah. Ia menerima ajakan gadis itu.

#Cafe…#

Sasuke dan gadis itu sudah sampai di café. Sejak tadi, gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil memakan kue stroberinya. Sementara Sasuke hanya memperhatikan gadis itu dan menatapnya aneh. Jujur saja, sekarang Sasuke bingung sekali. Ada gadis aneh yang tidak di kenalnya tiba-tiba mengajaknya pulang bareng lalu mampir ke café dan makan kue bersama. Saat ini, Sasuke tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya selain menuruti keinginan gadis ini.

"Sasuke-kun, tidak mau makan ?" tawar si gadis.

"Aku masih kenyang" jawab Sasuke singkat. Gadis itu hanya ber-oh ria, dan kembali tersenyum.

"A-ano… sebenarnya, aku sama sekali belum mengenalmu" ujar Sasuke mencoba berkenalan dengan gadis itu. Walaupun sebenarnya ia malas melakukannya.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Aku Haruno Sakura dari kelas MIA C. Salam kenal" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh, Sakura ya. Salam kenal juga. Sebelum itu, gimana kamu bisa kenal denganku ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hehe… Itu mudah sekali. Kau ini sangat terkenal di sekolah, jadi aku bisa mengenalmu dengan mudah" jawab Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke pun mengantar Sakura pulang. Setelah berterima kasih pada Sasuke, Sakura segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Jujur, saat ini, kepala Sasuke masih bingung sekali. Mungkin beristirahat setelah sampai di rumah nanti bisa meringankan bebannya.

#Di sekolah…#

"Jadi, gimana ? Apa acara makan kue bersama 'gadis aneh' itu berjalan lancar ?" tanya Sai yang kini mulai tertarik dengan cerita Sasuke.

"Ya, begitulah. Selama makan, aku diam saja. Tidak tau apa yang harus di bicarakan" jawab Sasuke.

"Apa gadis itu baik?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sejauh yang ku tau begitu. Ia tidak banyak berbuat macam-macam, dan selalu tersenyum" jawab Sasuke. "Aneh seperti Sai" ketus Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan sama kan aku dengan dia!" protes Sai kesal.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian tau tentang gadis itu ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sih tidak tau banyak" jawab Naruto. "Tapi, menurut rumor yang beredar, dia itu adalah gadis yang suka menggoda para laki-laki. Di kelasnya, dia di kucilkan. Dia juga tidak punya teman. Hampir semua temannya membencinya" jelas Naruto.

"Hei, apa itu benar ? Aku tidak tau sejak kapan hobi menggosipmu itu mulai muncul" ujar Sai.

"Aku nggak ngegosip tau! Aku tau itu dari Karin, sih" jawab Naruto.

 _Gadis yang suka menggoda laki-laki ya ? Apa itu benar ?_

Hari berlalu semakin cepat. Sakura dan Sasuke makin bertambah dekat. Namun, mulai tersebar rumor buruk tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Rumor jelek tentang Sasuke pun mulai menyebar.

Saat ini, Sasuke makin bingung. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia rasa, rumor buruk tentang Sakura itu ada benarnya. Buktinya, sekarang ia malah kena imbasnya juga.

' _Ya ampun, sekarang aku harus apa ? Tetap berteman dengannya kah ? Atau, aku harus menjauhinya ?'_ batin Sasuke.

' _Sampai sekarang, aku masih belum tau dia itu gadis seperti apa. Selama aku terus berteman dengannya, rumor buruk tentang diriku mulai bermunculan. Apa harus aku menjauhinya ?'_ pikir Sasuke. Ia bingung sekali saat ini. Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan.

' _Aku akan berhenti berteman dengannya…'_

#Keesokkaan harinya, di sekolah…#

Hari ini, Sasuke akan mengatakan semuanya pada Sakura. Mengatakan kalau ia sudah tidak bisa bersama Sakura lagi.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke. Sakura yang sedang mencuci wajahnya di salah satu wastafel di taman pun menoleh.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura senang. "Ada apa ?"

"Aku… ingin bicara sesuatu" jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan" jawab Sakura. Sasuke ragu ingin mengatakannya. Ia takut menyakiti hati Sakura. Namun, ia harus mengatakannya.

"Mungkin, mulai hari ini… kita tidak bisa berteman lagi" ujar Sasuke, lirih.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Ya, aku mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa berteman denganmu lagi. Soalnya…"

"Soalnya ?" tanya Sakura meminta kepastian.

"… soalnya… aku tidak tau kau ini gadis seperti apa. Jadi…"

"Ternyata… hiks… kau ini sama saja seperti yang lain" potong Sakura cepat. Sasuke tidak mengerti. Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat Sakura telah menangis.

"E-eh ? Sakura…"

"Setelah kupikir ada orang yang bisa mengerti dan melindungiku, kenapa orang itu malah mudah terhasut dengan yang lain ? Kenapa kau baru mengatakan hal ini padaku?! Setelah aku percaya padamu!" bentak Sakura.

"Sakura, aku…"

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi… hiks… Aku benci padamu!" bentak Sakura. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termenung sendirian.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sakura tidak pernah menemui Sasuke lagi. Ia juga jarang terlihat di sekolah. Sasuke sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Sebenarnya, ia merasa bersalah juga pada Sakura. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Sasuke juga tidak mau image-nya sebagai siswa paling teladan hancur karena bergaul dengan Sakura yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

BRUKK!

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara pintu di dobrak keras. Sontak semua orang yang ada di kelas mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Termasuk Sasuke yang sedang melamun. Dari balik pintu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang di kuncir satu sedang berdiri di sana.

"Mana Uchiha Sasuke ?!" teriak gadis itu.

"E-eh ? Kau Ino, temannya Sakura kan ?" tebak Sasuke sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ada ap—"

"Sasuke no baka! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura hah ?!" bentak gadis itu kasar yang langsung membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Kini, ia menjadi pusat perhatian semua teman di kelasnya.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tau. Tapi, ayo kita lihat!" ajak Sai antusias.

"Kau masih bertanya seperti itu setelah kau menyakiti hati Sakura!" bentak Ino. "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura ? Dia itu kan sangat percaya padamu!"

"Aku hanya mengatakannya sesuai apa yang ada di pikiranku. Jujur, aku masih tidak tau seperti apa Sakura sebenarnya. Aku berpikir kalau rumor itu…"

"Jadi kau percaya tentang rumor itu!" potong Ino. "Rumor itu sama sekali tidak benar. Sakura hanya di jadikan pelampiasan teman mantan se-genk-nya dulu. Mereka semua iri pada Sakura yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian murid cowok di kelas, makanya mereka membuat rumor tidak jelas seperti itu. Sakura bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke! Dia hanyalah gadis polos yang tidak tau apa-apa!" jelas Ino. Sasuke termenung. Ia masih bingung, apakah ia harus percaya atau tidak dengan kata-kata Ino.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semua kebenarannya. Jadi, terserah padamu kalau mau percaya atau tidak" lanjut Ino.

"Jadi… selama ini aku sudah salah sangka" ujar Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau harus minta maaf pada Sakura" kata Sai yang telah mendengar semua cerita Ino.

"Itu mungkin sudah terlambat" ujar Ino.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hari ini, Sakura akan menyerahkan surat keterangan pindah sekolah kepada Kepala Sekolah. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Sakura" jawab Ino.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak boleh melakukannya" ujar Sasuke. "Dimana dia sekarang ? Aku harus menemuinya dan mengatakan semuanya padanya" kata Sasuke.

"Tadi ku lihat dia sedang menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah. Aku ingin menghentikannya, tapi—"

"Aku yang akan menghentikannya" potong Sasuke. Ia pun berlari cepat menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Ternyata benar kata Ino. Terlihat Sakura sedang berjalan menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah. Sasuke berusaha mengejarnya walaupun ia harus berkali-kali menabrak orang lain. Saat Sakura akan membuka pintu kantor, Sasuke berteriak kencang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Sasuke-kun" gumam Sakura.

HMPH!

Setelah berhasil menggapai Sakura, Sasuke langsung memeluknya erat. Sasuke pun berusaha menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sakura.

"Gomennasai, Sakura. Seharusnya, aku tidak usah percaya omongan orang lain. Seharusnya, aku lebih percaya padamu. Sakura, maaf atas semua yang telah ku katakan padamu. Kumohon, jangan pergi. Aku janji, mulai hari ini aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak peduli kata orang lain tentang dirimu. Asalkan aku bisa bersamamu. Sakura, _hontou ne… Aishiteru…_ " jelas Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menangis mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ia pun membalas pelukan Sasuke, lebih erat. Mereka saling menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatan masing-masing. Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan para murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Aishiteru wa, Sasuke-kun…"

 _Akhirnya, aku mengerti bagaimana para pasangan saling bertemu dan jatuh cinta. Aku tidak penasaran lagi. Hari ini, aku telah menemukan cintaku. Dan aku berjanji, aku akan selalu menjaganya…_

Dari kejauhan, Naruto, Sai, dan Ino memandangi mereka.

"Oh, mereka romantis sekali… Jadi iri" ujar Ino.

"Berpelukan di depan ruang Kepala Sekolah, yang benar saja ?" komentar Naruto.

"Hn, baka. Kita lihat saja nanti" sahut Sai.

Saat bibir Sasuke dan Sakura mulai mendekat dan siap berciuman, ruang Kepala Sekolah tiba-tiba terbuka. Sang Kepala Sekolah, Nona Tsunade keluar dari dalam dan terkejut melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan ?!" tegur Nona Tsunade.

"E-eh ? S-sumimasen, Tsuunade-sama" ujar Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

 **The End**

 **Yo, minna-san! Gimana ff-nya ? Bagus g ? Pasti abal dan berantakan ya ? Gomen ne, soalnya aku masih newbie.**

 **Oh ya, fic ini terinspirasi dari manga Salad Days vol 1 chapter 2. Tapi, tidak sama persis.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya di kotak review. Sampai jumpa di ff yang lain!**


End file.
